Misc Poems
by Itachi-Truly-Is-Evil
Summary: Even though the category says misc. books none of these are from books! The first 4 one of my friends made and the last 2 are ones I found ages ago. Each poem has its own separate rating from K to M
1. Why

I made none of these poems but the first 4 are made by one of my friends and I do have her permission to put them up

Rating: K+

* * *

Why

Why does life hurt so much?

Why can I no longer feel your touch?

Why can't I express how I feel about you?

Why can't we just be in love, deep and true?

Why do our bed times go on for so long?

Why do we no longer feel so safe and strong?

Why can't I tell you how much I love you so?

Why do you always say you have to go?

Why do we sit alone on cold dark nights?

Why have we lost all our will to fight?

Why can't we just try to work things thru?

Why is making up so hard to do?

Why did you walk out at such an awkward time?

Why can I no longer tell that you're mine?

Why does this love have to hurt so much?

Why do I still urn to feel you warm touch?


	2. Mistake

Another one of my friends poems

Rating: K+

* * *

Mistake

If god makes no mistakes

Then why am I here

Do I have a purpose

Because I have no hope to hold onto

If god makes no mistakes

Why an I full of fear

Is this a dream

Or is this a nightmare

Is there any hope for me

If so please tell me

So then I will have a purpose

And maybe then

Only then

Will god fix his mistake


	3. Feel

Again my friends

Rating: M

* * *

Feel

I feel played

I feel hated

I feel betrayed

I feel fucked and over rated

I feel rotten

I feel diced

I feel forgotten

I feel like there was a part of my life I missed

I feel like a fag

I feel like a fake

I feel like a duce bag

I feel alone

I feel scared

I feel like I'm stoned

I feel like all people do is stare

I feel like my stomach is tied in knots

I feel fed up and sick

I feel as if I've been shot

I feel like I dated a walking dick

I feel upset

I feel depressed

I feel like jumping off a cliff

I feel warped and twisted

I feel like I've been living a lie

And only way out is to die


	4. Every

Last of my friends' poems

Rating: T

* * *

Every

Every smile that appears

Every child that concurs its fears

Every scar that's on my body

Every song that gets rewritten and copied

Every last breath that's taken in

Every Christian that sins

Every poem that's read

Every "I love you" that's said

Every hand that toughs another

Every fight that happens with a sister and brother

Every cry of a tear

Every mother and daughter that feels more near

Every rising sun

Every laugh that happens because of fun

Every death that's meant to be

Reminds me of you and me


	5. Sarah

I don't know who made this one but I think the whole world should read it because things like this do happen everywhere.

Rating: M

* * *

Sarah

My name is Sarah

I am but three,

My eyes are swollen

I cannot see,

I must be stupid

I must be bad,

What else could have made my daddy so mad?

I wish I were better

I wish I weren't ugly,

Then maybe my mommy would still want to hug me.

I can't speak at all

I can't do a wrong

Or else I'm locked up all the day long.

When I awake I'm all alone

The house is dark

My folks aren't home

When my mommy does come

I'll try and be nice,

So maybe I'll get just one whipping tonight.

Don't make a sound!

I just heard a car

My daddy is back from Charlie's Bar.

I hear him curse

My name he calls

I press myself against the wall

I try and hide from his evil eyes

I'm so afraid now

I'm starting to cry

He finds me weeping

He shouts ugly words,

He says it's my fault that he suffers at work.

He slaps me and hits me

And yells at me more,

I finally get free

And I run for the door.

He's already locked it

And I start to bawl,

He takes me and throws me against the hard wall.

I fall to the floor

With my bones nearly broken,

And my daddy continues

With more bad words spoken.

"I'm sort", I scream

But it's now much too late

His face has been twisted into unimaginable hate

The hurt and the pain

Again and again

Oh please God, have mercy!

Oh please let it end!

And he finally stops and heads for the door,

While I lay there motionless

Sprawled on the floor

My name is Sarah

And I an but three,

Tonight my daddy murdered me.


	6. Random Dirty Poems

A compile of a whole bunch of different poems and I don't know who made them either

Rating: M

* * *

I like your style

I like your class

But most of all I like your ass

I'm a cool girl, in a cool town

It takes a real mother fucker to put me down

Kissing is a habit

Fucking is a game

Guys get all the pleasure

Girls get all the pain

The guy says I love you

You believe it's true

But when your tummy starts to swell

He says 'to hell with you'

10 minutes of pleasure

9 months of pain

3 days in a hospital

A baby without a name

The baby is a bastard

The mother is a whore

This never would have happened

If the rubber wouldn't have torn

Guys are like roses

Watch out for the pricks

Smoke a smoke

Not a butt

Fuck a virgin

Not a slut

Sex is bad

Sex is a sin

Sins are forgiven

So stick it in

Holy mother, full of grace

Bless my boyfriend's gorgeous face

Bless his hair that tends to curl

Keep him safe from all the girls

Bless his arms that are so strong

Keep his arms where they belong

Bless his dick, the one I sucked

And if my mom happened to walk in

Bless the shit I'd be in

Sex is when a guys communication

Enters a girls information

To increase the population

For a younger generation

Do you get the information?

Or do you need a demonstration

Men are like public toilets

They're either engaged or full of shit

If guys had their periods

They would compare the size of their tampons!

Mental anxiety

Mental breakdown

Menstrual cramps

Menopause…

Did you ever notice how all our problems begin with MEN!

Roses are red,

Violets are corny,

When I think of you

Oh baby I get horny,

Eat me,

Beat me,

Bite me,

Blow me,

Suck me,

Fuck me,

Very slowly,

If you kiss me,

Don't be sassy,

Use your tongue and make it nasty!!!

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

I'm in love but not with you,

When we broke up,

You thought I cried,

But all it was…

Was another guy,

You told your friends that I was a trick,

I told mine you had a weak dick…

I said I loved you,

And you thought it was true,

But guess what baby?!

You got played too!!

Guys are like parking spots

The good ones are always taken

And the ones that are available,

Are either handicapped or too far away!!


End file.
